The invention is based on a process for fixing a rotor winding, which is hooked to connection lugs or hooks of commutator lamellas of a commutator and is contained in a rotor body that is non-rotatably supported on a common rotor shaft with the commutator, in the vicinity between the connection lugs or hooks and winding heads that are embodied on the end face of the rotor head.
With rotors for commutator or collector machines, the individual, insulated winding wires of the rotor or armature winding are inserted into axial grooves disposed offset from one another on the circumference of the rotor body, which is embodied as a laminated stack of sheets, wherein the end faces of the winding wires, which are wound into separate winding coils, protrude as a so-called winding heads from the two end faces of the rotor body. The separate connection wires to the winding coils are conveyed to connection lugs embodied on the separate commutator lamellas and are attached there by means of winding around the connection lugs using different winding techniques and by bending the connection lugs while simultaneously carrying out an ultrasonic welding. An exemplary embodiment for a so-called hook collector of this kind and for the embodiment of the so-called hooking technique when fixing the winding connection wires to the collector hooks is described in WO 90/04864 A1 (FIG. 11).
So that no vibrational fractures are produced in the rotor winding during operation and in particular during the usually required hard vibration testing of the rotor, the region of the rotor winding that includes the connection winding wires is fixed between the connection lugs in a different manner, e.g. by means of a molded mass or by means of tying with or without enameled wire.
The process according to the invention for fixing the rotor winding in the region between the connection lugs and the winding heads of the rotor winding has the advantage that on the one hand, existing manufacturing processes and techniques can be used and on the other hand, only one additional part is required which can be shrink-fitted with a low degree of stress on the rotor and the rotor winding.
Advantageous improvements and updates of the process disclosed are possible by means of the measures taken hereinafter.